


Foliver Travels: Vol 2

by ladyfina



Series: Foliver Travels [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie Weasley is Smoking Hot, Denial of Feelings, Dragons, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nameless Students, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfina/pseuds/ladyfina
Summary: In which Armis takes Oliver on a surprise trip to see an old.. friend?
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood, Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Foliver Travels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634854
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this back still gets my heart pounding <3

“Good afternoon everyone!”, came a merry greeting from George Weasley as the class entered their room. He stood in between Professor S and Lee Jordan.

“Why are you so happy?”, questioned a student, narrowing her eyes.

“And why are you here?”, asked another.

“More importantly, what are you wearing?”

George was currently dressed in a rather lurid Hawaiian shirt, coupled with a pair of bright pink bermuda shorts. 

“Professor Armis and Oliver are going on holiday today for a couple weeks,” began Professor S. “So George thought we should dress for the occasion too.”

“And your reason?”, Rachel LeVick asked, gesturing towards Professor S’ current state of dress as a Hawaiian dancer.

Professor S shrugged, with a simple “Because I can.”

“Where are they going anyway? Fi never said.”, asked Lee.

“Fi didn’t say because it’s a surprise for Oliver, and she didn’t think you’d be trusted to keep the secret.”, explained Professor S.

“She didn’t trust us?”, asked Lee, slightly taken aback.

“Rude.”, said George.

“Well, she didn’t trust George.”, Shanoodlen said, chuckling.

“So rude.” stage whispered George, hand over his heart an overdramatically hurt expression on his face. Lee just laughed, “Well, of course.”

“Are you going to tell us then?”

Professor S grinned, and with a look to her husband. “They’re going to Romania.”

Lee’s eyes lit up, “No way!”, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Oliver hasn’t seen Charlie in a couple years, with Quidditch practice and the training program Charlie’s been working on.”

“I know!” gushed Professor S, glad to finally be able to talk about it.

Their attentions' were brought suddenly to George as he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

“What’s wrong with him?”, asked a student.

“George, what IS wrong with you?”, Professor S asked her husband. 

George managed to control himself enough to speak.  
“None of you have ever seen Oliver around Charlie, have you?”

“I have.”, said Lee.

“Not properly though, in a Quidditch capacity.”, chuckled George. He took a breath before continuing. “Oliver around Charlie is like a combination of how Ginny used to be around Harry and Mum just being in the _same room_ as Gilderoy Lockhart.”

He cracked up laughing again, and this time the rest of the room joined in.  
“I can’t wait for Fi to realise her husband’s become a mute!”

Once everyone had calmed down, Lee asked, “So are they Flooing all the way there, or apparating?”

“Oh, no, Fi wanted to introduce Oliver to more Muggle transport, so they’re flying there.”, explained Professor S.

At this, Lee and George shared a rather concerned look.

“What is it?”, questioned Professor S, feeling worried.

“ _We need to talk about Oliver._ ”

✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈  
Oliver's POV

*bing*  
_Flight number RM3298 to Bucharest is now ready for boarding at gate number 19._

As the announcement finished, Fi took her hands away from my ears again.

“Was that really necessary?”, I questioned, wondering once more where on earth she was taking me.

“C’mon Ollie, it’s a surprise!”, she said as we approached the queue of people apparently going to the same place as us.

“Aye, but is it really so important tha I cannae even listen to the announcements?”, I raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, it is.” she responded with a cheeky grin and a gleam of excitement in her eyes, making me smile too.

“Fair enough.”, I gave a soft reply as we handed our passports to the desk attendant.

“You’ve not really told me much about this form of muggle transport, is it like the bus?”, I asked as we made our way down a passageway, following the people ahead.

“Erm, well, I suppose it is an _airbus.._ ”, commented Fi. I wasn’t quite sure what to make of that word, but I trusted her.

10 minutes later, and we were sat in our seats, and my thoughts were beginning to catch up with the situation.

“Fi…,” I began cautiously.

“Hm?” 

“We- we’re not flying are we?”, I swallowed, clearing my throat to mask my hesitation.

Fi turned to me after fastening a metal buckle across her lap, and said “Oh, yes we are!” with a wide grin.

“Right.”, I responded, voice a little higher than usual. Fi frowned slightly. The ‘airbus’ was beginning to pick up speed, as was my breathing.

“That’s okay, right?”, Fi asked, taking my hand and realising it was clammy. 

The plane lifted up [seemingly] all of a sudden, and my heart lurched in my chest. “You love flying?”

“I love flying my **broom**.”, I thought as I clenched my eyes closed.

The last thing I heard clearly was “Oh, dear.” before everything shut out.

✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈

*back in the classroom*

“Wait, what?”, asked Professor S, feeling confused.

“Really?”, gushed a student.

“He’s a fanatically passionate professional Quidditch player, who practically lives on a Quidditch pitch, and he’s scared of flying??”

“Correction, he has a fear of flying when he’s not **in control** of it.” amended Lee softly.

“Yeah,”, agreed George, more serious than expected. “He’s not proud of it, but it’s partly why he’s always worked so hard on his teams.”

“How does he deal with it?”

“Mostly by ignoring it and concentrating on strategies and Quidditch plays, and anything else he can think of.”, Lee explains.

“Charlie actually helped him with it when Oliver first joined, heck even before that.” George began, reminiscing. “Charlie told me about how often he’d see Oliver just watching the Quidditch pitch from the Common Room, and I remember Percy moaning ‘How can someone who’s never flown have their head so up in the clouds all the time?’”

Lee went on, “So Charlie invited Oliver to help him go through some formations and ideas, and eventually encouraged him to join the team. And the rest is history.”

George grinned, “Fred and I could never quite decide what Oliver’s first love truly was; Quidditch or Charlie.”

✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈

Once in the air and slight turbulence had passed, Oliver relaxed enough to actually remember where he was and opened one eye to look at Fi.

"Uh, thanks for helping me" Oliver whispered, feeling burning shame crawl through him all whilst his heart beat rapidly. He squeezed the hand that was grasped in his.

Fi gave him a look as if to say, ‘well of course, you are my husband, dummy’.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.  
Oliver tried his damndest not to, but had to permit the shaky breath to leave him as he responded, “Yeah.”

The aircraft hit another small wave of turbulence, though it was enough for Oliver to shut his eyes tightly again, mouthing "Jeez!"

Once the flight had calmed and began to cruise smoothly, Oliver stifled a yawn his eyelids felt increasingly heavy as he hadn't slept the previous night, overthinking about the trip and his fears causing him to feel suddenly exhausted.

"Get some rest, Oliver. I'll still be here when you wake up, our flight is only a few hours." Oliver squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable of the fact Fi was going to watch over him as he slept.

Another small bout of turbulence hit, "Come on!"

In response Fi took Oliver’s hand in hers again, whispering comforting words “It’s okay Ollie, I’m here, and nothing’s going to happen.”

"Rest, Oliver" Fi said softly, planting a kiss to the hand she was gripping, focussing on the steadily slowing of Oliver's pulse under his hand and breathing. 

Oliver fidgetted with Fi's hand while he slept, occasionally squeezing or shifting his fingers around Fi’s hands or in between his fingers. Fi watched in slight amusement but by no means condescending, Oliver needed a support beam for this journey and Fi was always more than happy to oblige.

Oliver woke up a half hour before landing. He was confused as to where he was, but he felt content with a warm hand holding his own.

He opened his eyes, and looked to Fi. She was currently dozing, her chin resting on top of their enclosed hands, clearly having been watching Oliver closely as he slept. He smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

There was a slight chime as the flight attendant announced they would be landing shortly, causing Fi to wake up, giving Oliver’s hand a squeeze as she moved to pull the Puddlemere United blanket off of them. Oliver hadn’t even noticed it was there.

“So you’ve got a piece of your team with you wherever we go.”, Fi had explained to him as he’d opened it on his 25th birthday. She was always thinking ahead and somehow knew what he needed, often before he did.

As the aircraft made its descent, Oliver busied himself with watching Fi, chuckling a little when she started blushing under his scrutiny and trying to hide from his gaze.  
He barely noticed they’d landed and that people were beginning to bustle around preparing to leave.

“Stop, you weirdo.”, Fi said finally nudging his shoulder slightly, trying to get him to move so they could get off the plane. Oliver got up to stretch, and once they had made it inside the building, he pulled Fi aside and swept her into a huge hug, whispering “thank you” into her neck. Fi didn’t quite know what to say.

After a moment, Fi pulled away, and taking Oliver’s hand again, said “C’mon, we’ve got someone waiting on us.”

Next time…  
How will Oliver react to seeing Charlie? How will **FI** react to seeing Oliver WITH Charlie?? And what is this mystery project that Charlie has been working on??  
Find out next week on Los- Foliver’s Travel’s!

✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈


	2. Part 2; From Romania with Ash..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Charlie is Charlie, and Oliver meets a dragon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is.. intense.

The class bustles into the room, and quickly notice that swimming pool has appeared in the space where the students’ desks usually occupy.

“Good afternoon everyone!”, came a familiar cheery greeting from George Weasley, grinning around at them all.

Professor S waved to everyone from her place upon an inflatable ice lolly. “Since Oliver and Professor Armis are still away, we thought we’d bring some summer fun to class too!”

George spread his arms wide, “After the success of our Portable Swamps, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes now brings you Portable Pools! Perfect for a dip whenever you’re feeling it!”

“But don’t feel you have to dive on in, we’ve got some food and drinks going too.”, smiled Lee, from his spot at the head of the class, handing out refreshments from the large cooler there.

The class were chattering amongst themselves, Lee munching on a hot dog and George was tugging a little on Professor S’ hair as she hummed “we’ve got a portable swimming pooool” under her breath.

Then, much like a couple weeks before, in flew a tawny owl.

“It’s Fidget!”, squeed one student, happy clapping to see Professor A’s owl again.

Fidget made his way over to Professor S, chirping right in George’s ear as he dropped a couple items in Professor S' lap. Giggling at the way George jumped dramatically, she looked at what Fidget had brought.

“Georgie, it’s the Pensieve Cards!”, she said excitedly.

“Great, we’ll get to see what Foliver have been up to.”, smiled Lee, now feeding a happily cooing Fidget with some Owl Treats.

George took the first card from Professor S, and with a few taps of his wand, expanded the card and set it to hover in front of everyone, turning it into a screen. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

*Fi’s POV*

After collecting our luggage from the conveyor belt, I lead Oliver through the airport to the arrivals area. 

I kept glancing over at Oliver, trying to anticipate his reaction as we walked through a set of doors, where a lot of people were milling about.

“Ye gonnae tell me who we’re supposed to be meetin’ then, hun?” Oliver questioned as he grasped my elbow to prevent me getting trapped in a wall of people.

“Oh, you’ll know soon enough. In fact I’m a little surprised we haven’t spotted him already… Aha! There he is!” I grinned to Oliver. He raised an eyebrow at me slightly. Just then, a large group of people moved off, granting a clear view of the short, stocky redheaded man waving frantically at us.

I sped up my pace, practically bounding over and into the arms of one- “CHARLIE!”, I gushed with a warm smile as we embraced.

“Heya, Fi love, it’s great to see you!”, the warmest (in more ways than one) Weasley greeted as we hugged.

“Well, Oliver, is this the best surprise or what? Oliver?”, I looked round to see Oliver’s reaction to see that he was still stood near the doors we had come through, his expression one of pure astonishment.

I pulled out of Charlie’s arms (at last), stepping up to Oliver and resting a hand on his arm. “Hun, you in there?”. He looked like he’d been petrified, he was so still.

Charlie followed me, grinning at Oliver and saying. “Wood! It’s been far too long! Enjoy your flight?”, he poked his tongue out a little.

“Charlie!”, I hushed. I’d leave my questions for later.

Chuckling slightly, Charlie shaking Oliver’s hand firmly, even though Oliver didn’t seem capable of reciprocating. “Sorry Fi, I just couldn’t resist. He knows who my brothers are after all, don’t you Ollie?”

I watched with raised brows as a slow but unmistakable blush rose to my husband’s cheeks. 

My questions had just multiplied tenfold. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

*back in the classroom*

“Oh my god!”, Professor S was overcome with giggles. 

“Where’s the popcorn when you need it??” Lee chortled.

George looked like he was trying not to wet himself with laughter as he lifted the second Pensieve Card, pausing to inspect it, pointing out the charred edges. 

“Oh boy, this one outta be good.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days after Oliver and I met Charlie, thankfully Oliver had almost returned to normal. He was currently nursing a firewhiskey as Charlie explained the project he’d been heading in a smaller section of the Dragon Sanctuary. 

We were making our way up a slightly steep hill. The ground had been magically enchanted to keep it grassy and feeling more natural for the breeds that may be more acclimatised to such environments than the more exotic dragons.

“So, essentially, we’ve been working with some of the more human-friendly breeds to build therapeutic experiences for anyone who needs, well, a bit of a lift.” Charlie told me, with a quick glance at Oliver. “Anything from stress relief to building bonds and those seeking companionship to more psychological issues.”

“Charlie”, I started in a hushed tone, not wanting to alarm Oliver. “Would you say it could help some overcome fears?” Oliver narrowed his eyes slightly in my direction.

“With the way it’s going, I would say that’s exactly why I started this up in the first place.”, Charlie grinned unabashedly. He then attached Oliver firmly to his side by wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“And have I got the PERFECT match for you!”, Charlie exclaimed as he led Oliver to the top of the hill.

“Excu-excuse me?” my husband, the professional Quidditch fanatic, squeaked.

Charlie ignored him, and led us a little farther over, and there right in front of us, stood..

“Norberta!”, Charlie beamed with pride as he presented the Norwegian Ridgeback to us.

“Oh wow..”, I gasped in awe, my hand automatically going to Oliver’s and bringing him forward once Charlie had signalled. “Isn’t she gorgeous, Ollie?”

Oliver stood just staring up at the magnificent beast settled in front of us. He seemed to forget himself as he replied. “A-aye!”.

Charlie and I shared a grin. 

I leaned into Oliver’s side as Charlie grasped Oliver’s shoulder with a strong hand, molding the muscle soothingly. To keep the relaxed atmosphere that had appeared, I gently spoke into one ear, as Charlie whispered into the other.  
“Hey Ollie?” “Fancy a ride?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lee fired a silencing spell at the classroom door quickly as George’s raucous laughter threatened to send furious teachers their way.

“Honestly, you know what they were talking about! Just look at the picture!”

Professor S gestures at the suspended Pensieve Card that shows one Oliver Wood looking terrified but also exhilarated atop Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback!

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets a Dragon! - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/84/f0/70/84f070c8e753cf7c6d5bc040452cf1a4.jpg


End file.
